This invention relates to a sand blast apparatus for removing corrosion from general purpose bomb booster wells and the like, and more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing an adapter for use with sand or glass beads to remove corrosion from the nose and tail booster wells in a manner that prevents the escape of the abrasive material into the working area.
Heretofore, it has been common practice to sand blast the nose and tail booster wells of bombs in order to clean out rust and foreign matter which may have collected in these cavities. Using conventional equipment, the sand and rust particles from the blasting operation would normally escape into the atmosphere and create a bioenvironmental problem for workers and others breathing the silica dust produced in the area. Even with modern safety apparatus, some of the dust which is necessarily expelled into the atmosphere would be a danger to the people in the area and cause problems to the equipment in the immediate vicinity. Thus, it would be most desirable to provide an arrangement whereby any dust resulting from the blasting operation would be contained so that none of the silica dust and debris from the blasting apparatus could escape into the atmosphere. Also, the blasting operation should be capable of being handled by relatively unskilled personnel as well as being economical so that a large number of bombs can be handled quickly in a production type manner.